House Of Anubis: The College Years
by Mufim
Summary: What Happens When All The Anubians Meet Again, Now In College, What Will Happen With The Romance, Friendship and Drama? [Collab Story Between Marie and Rachel] Summary Sucks, Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fabian Rutter was headed to the new college that his old high school built. He has heard from anyone, besides Eddie and Mara of course, since graduation and the whole Sophia-evil-Touchstone of Ra-situation. From the distance he could see the HUGE building that he would be attending.

* * *

Mara Jaffray Stepped Inside The Common Room Of The College She was Attending, totally different from High School, High School Years Were The Best, She Thought, Little Did She Know The Black Haired Nerdy Boy She once had a relationship with was Outside the building.

* * *

Willow Jenks was happily skipping her way down the sidewalk to the college she was attending. Turns out, it was made by her old high school! She opened the door and found some VERY familar people sitting on the couches… And Those Very Familiar Faces Where Not Other Than Jerome Clarke, Yeah He Was Actually Studying In College! Such A Surprise, And Even Weirder, Alfie Lewis, They Were Both Glad Of Such a Casuality, They Both Turned to The Ginger Girl and a Smile Grew Across Their Faces, Coincidence? I Think Not.

* * *

Fabian Rutter had just walked in when two of his very close friends did as well, KT Rush, and Patricia Williamson. "You guys didn't tell me you were going here!" he Blurted Out "Well, you didn't tell us that YOU were going here!" responded the curly-haired American girl. Both Of The Girls Who Shared A Small Talk Before The Boy Came On Took Turns To Give Him A Hug, Things Seemed To Be Going Well, The three Sibunas Reminded about their Quests on High School Year and Smiled, Making A Small 'Sibuna' Sign And Stepping Inside To Casually Find... Eddie Miller. He had been lazily waiting for his friends to come, laying across the couch in the common room. When he saw his 2 best friends, and his girlfriend standing there, he knew that it was going to be a great year of college.

"Eddie!" The American Girl approached Him, She Had Surely missed having any American Around Since She Moved Back To England, It Would Be A Loy easier Since Some Of Her Friends Are Here Too! As For The Redhead, As Stupid As It Sounds, Her Day Was Just Light Up, It Was Actually Going To Be A GREAT Year For The Anubians, None Of Them Could Actually Wait To Catch up With Everyone Else... Even Though They Didn't Knew That.

"Hey guys!" the blonde American said while he walked up to them. He knew something that he should tell them but, the certain someone wanted it to be a surprise. "Since when did you guys start going to this college?" He Asked "Since Today?" The British One Said For Them As They Nodded, "How About You?" The American Said, As In For Fabian, He Had That Feeling... The Feeling. He Shook His head 'I Though You Got Over It' He said to Himself forgetting the though, kind of.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and Willow were talking about how they were going to work out their schedules. "Mara, what classes are you taking?!" asked Willow excitedly. "Chill Willow," she said back calmly. "no need to yell." She reassured "And since when have YOU, told people to calm done Jaffray?" asked a smug Jerome. "And Since When You Actually Listen To What I Say Clarke?" Mara Answers, After A Little Silence Surrounded Them "So... How Were Your Summers?" Alfie Said Breaking the silence, and they began Catching up Again "It was fun!" Willow responded. "I got to take care of my hedgehogs!" She Still Had Them? "Mine was alright..." Jerome said.

* * *

Mara didn't really care about what they were talking about. She was only looking at the guy she called her boyfriend from across the room. And It Was Like Magic, That Boy Crossed The Room, Talking To The Curly Haired American About All Of The Features The College Gave, Heading To A Mini- Fridge Besides a Couch, When He Bumped Into... Nina Martin. The girl he thought he would never see again. "Sorry, I'm sort of lost-Fabian?" He Felt That Pain, That Sensation, Again... "Nina...?" He Managed To Say, Speechless, Was This Just Casuality? Or Some Kind Of Evil Plan? Option 2 Is The Most Probable Though

"Hey!" she said while trying to give him a hug. She thought that he must have waited for her, right..? Or was it some sort of fantasy she was trying to make real? He Awkwardly Hugged Her Back, Always Remembering That He Had Moved on, He Had Moved On, Holding Her Close Felt Really Strange, The Cherry Scence Was Still On Her, He Smiled At That "Hey!" He Burst Out, So Many Questions, So Many Things To Say, But Only "Hey" Came Out Of His Mouth "So, how have you guys been.?" the dirty blonde asked, ever so awkwardly. Mara had been watching this scene. She was determined that she wasn't going to end up like Joy. Rejected and crushed. "G-Great Fine! How About Yo- I Mean, What Happened?!" He Was Happy too se the girl back, he had no words to say, so he Basically Said the first that popped out of his head, Of Course, Not Forgetting He Had A 'Girlfriend'. "Well, didn't you read the letter?" she laughed.

"Hey Fabian! We have to go un-" KT said while she walked up to him. "Who's she...?" : Fabian Smiled Sadly "Well...-" He looked at KT "KT, Nina, Nina KT" he smiled "American, American" KT smiled, knowing this was the legendary American everyone talked about. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Nina Smiled "You too!" she replied.

* * *

There Sat Joy Mercer, No One Ever Knows What Happened To 'Jeroy' Over The Summer, They Stopped Talking, And So Did Their Relationship, She Waited On Her Own Dorm for someone to appear through the door. Meanwhile, Patricia walked into her dorm room and found Joy. Her best friend. Ever. Joy Was Fixing A Few Things When She Heard The Door Open.

"Hi I'm- Trixie?!" She Almost Squealed In Happiness "Joy" Patricia exclaimed while hugging her. "How come there were no phone calls or emails? Did something happen?!" Joy Smiled Sadly "Sorry, I Have Been A Little Bussy With College Things You Know" Admits Excusing Herself Like Her... Ex? Friend? Fellow? Jerome Would Do. "Ahh, so, we should get unpacking!" she said, gesturing to the luggage they all managed to haul over to their dorm.

* * *

Willow Jenks was trying to find her way around the dorm rooms, but there were way too many! She really needed a map or something! ASAP. A Ditzy Blonde As Everyone Would Say Held A Map "This Is Not My Thing" As She Spinned Around The Halls Still lost as ever "Awh This Shouldn't Be That Hard!" She Complained To The Ginger Right Next To her "Willow?!" She Said while Taking Out The Black Sunglasses, Yeah, Amber Millington Wore Sunglasses Inside A Building 'They Match With The Outfit!' would be an Excuse.

"AMBER!" the ginger basically screamed while hugging Amber. " I thought you were in fashion school! In New York!" Amber Smiled "Ehhhhk! I Finished It 2 Months Ago, Then I heard about this and... Why Not?" The Blondie Explained as she Hugged Back Still Careful with her Hair and Shirt. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Willow said. "I HAVE TO TELL YOU LOADS!"

"Woah!" She looked at the map "But First, Help me find my Room."

* * *

Willow is trying to help Amber find her dorm, but slightly gets confused "Wait, we're ASSIGNED rooms?!"

"I Got The 101 Apparently, So Yeah. We Are" She Smiled "Awh, I got 102." Willow replied sadly, since she wanted to room with Amber. "I wonder who's going to be my roommate… She Sighed "Me Too! I HOPE It's Not a "Freak"..." She Looked Over the dorm Room "See You Later" She Said as Both girls entered their own dorms.

Willow found one of her best friends on her dorm, Mara!

So Did Amber, ... Nina. She Had A LOT of Explaining to do

* * *

Nina was already unpacking in her room, then hearing the door open suddenly. Nina turned around to see her Best British Friend, or BBF, as her friend would call it. "AMBER!"

"NINAAAA!" She Squealed "OH MY ANUBIS!" And Hugged Her Also. "WHEN?! HOW?! WHAT?!" Nina babbled

* * *

"Mara!" Willow said while jumping in the air. She knew that Mara didn't mind her craziness. Since she felt with it last year in high school as well.

* * *

There Stood The Blonde Boy, Of Course Holding His Old Suitcase, And a Banana. He Was Really Confused, But Actually Hoping To Find Any Anubian There, Since After All, Mick Believes in Destiny

It was the same dorm arrangement for the boys. All the time. Fabian and Eddie. Jerome and Alfie. So, there wasn't much to be excited about.

* * *

All The Boys Unpacked Normally, Apparently All Seemed Well, So Nothing To Worry About, Except for Jerome, His Head Was A Mess, And That 'Mess' Name Was Joy.

Joy had her mind on Jerome all day. She hasn't seen him yet, and she doesn't plan to. But, she'll have to see him some time. Later, but not now.

Jerome Had No Idea Joy Was So Close and At The time so Distant, He Felt Guilty Though, And He Was Actually Planning To see her, Someday, But As Always, That Someday Was Really Close to reality.

* * *

Eddie was in his room with a now, uneasy Fabian. "Are you okay dude?"

Fabian Nodded "Y-Yeah" 'N-No' was the real answer of that, Yes, Nina Was There. So Was Mara, This couldn't Really Get Worser... or could it? "No, something's wrong with you." Eddie said, knowing his best friend. "Now, tell me what's going on with you."

"Nina And Nara are here" The Nerdy boy Choked out "Oh.." he said back. He knew about Nina's arrival back. So, he didn't sound so enthusiastic when Fabian said Nina "Did You knew Nina Was Here?" Fabian Kind Of Read His Mind "Well.. maybe..?" Eddie said back. He figured that Fabian would lecture him about something. Maybe, just maybe. "And You Didn't Tell Me?!" He Was Now Freaking Out, Sometimes we have to be Careful with what we wish..."She didn't want me to tell anyone! Especially you!" Eddie said back, knowing thistle was coming. "You're lucky that I didn't tell her about Mara."

"Whatever" he sighed "I'm Now Hungry" Great, From Worrying About Girls To Food, Great Fabian. Just Great. Eddie just rolled his eyes. "Wow, you really think you can just change the subject like that? As much as I love food but, no, not cool." Fabian Nodded and Got Out Of The room heading to The boys Common Room Bar, There Was Him "Mick!" Mick Swallowed Whatever he Was Eating "Fabian!" They both Hug As Brothers and Share A Small Talk... Then The question comes "How Are You and Nina?!"

Fabian explained everything to Mick Calmly, Who Apparently Understood While Being Too Bussy Enjoying A Fruit Bowl

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nina and Amber's room, they were talking about they're adventured together in the past. Then Amber asked the question to Nina "How's Fabina?!" Nina wasn't sure how to respond to Amber, because she knows that Amber will try to do something "Nina...?"

"Yeah...?" she responded back to her best friend. "How Are You And Fabian?"

* * *

**Okay So This Fanfic Is A Collab Between me and My SistahTwinnie Rachel,** _R&R And Sorry About Any Typo! ~Marie_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on House of Anubis: The College Years:**_

_Nina wasn't sure how to respond to Amber, because she knows that Amber will try to do something. "Nina...?" _

_"Yeah...?" she responded back to her best friend. "How are you and Fabian?"_

* * *

"Well... I don't know." Nina said. "Everything was so.. awkward you know.." Nina is hoping he doesn't have a new girlfriend. But she has a hunch that it was that other American girl.. "Oh," was all the blonde could say. None of them knew he had a new girlfriend. "Yeah, I just need to get my mind off of boys now..." Nina responded. She's had a bad past with guys, but Amber didn't know that. "Okay, sure!" Of course the blonde had another plan in mind.

* * *

Joy was unpacking sadly. Thinking about what happened with Jerome in the summer. She was on the verge of tears just thinking about it. Patricia looked over to her best friend. You could tell that she was on the verge of tears. She was worried, what happened? "Joy, are you okay...?" She didn't want to tell anyone about what happened. "Yeah, I'm fine.." But, anyone could tell she was lying. Patricia sighed, knowing Joy. "Joy, I'm serious, what happened?" Then Joy couldn't take it anymore, she started crying. For the first time since the breakup, she started crying. She wanted to explain to Patricia but, everything came out like she wasn't even speaking English. Patricia raised an eyebrow and sat on Joy's bed beside her. "Hey, Joy it's okay..." Patricia said, ever so confused, "Now, Please tell me what happened, and whatever that is, it's going to be okay."

"Me... Jerome... breakup.. summer.." Joy managed to get out while sobbing. She really couldn't take it anymore. Jerome was the first one to actually be in a real relationship with her, but that's already gone. The redhead's face dropped, she looked through the window, determined to make Jerome pay later. But for now, all that she could do was hug the poor, heartbroken girl, again.

* * *

The 3 rings from the bell sounded, that meant to go to the common room for any announcement or emergency. All of the students went there wondering what was going on. All of the students didn't really want to go, since they were awfully tired, especially the Americans who had to take a long flight over. "Attention Students.." the Head Dean said, trying to calm them down and make his voice be heard. "Testing, 1, 2." Then the microphone made that really annoying sound that makes it sounds like someone died. "OW!" yelled Mara, covering her ears. "Don't they know I have sensitive hearing?"

"And how many times did you scream at us back in high school..?" Alfie asked jokingly, even though it was kinda true. Most of the students covered their ears too, since it was a horrifying sound."Better now..." he sighed and fixed his glasses. "Good morning, please silence, I'm here to announce to all of you, the Back-To-School dance is being hosted in the ballroom on September 21!" Most students looked excited. "As for dates..." Nina, Joy, and the rest of the single people sighed. They knew they already had their chances for dates but, apparently, they all messed it up. "Stop sighing guys!" Willow said to cheer them up. "This is supposed to be a Back-To-School dance! Not a party pooper party!" All of the students that were dating looked over to their significant other in the crowd. "Okay, okay, now the real thing is, that for the dates, and your social integration.." Everyone stopped and stared at the man. "You will be taking personality tests to sort out your partner." Then there was a chorused groan. Mara and Fabian weren't worried at all. They were like the girl/boy version of each other. And the same goes for Willow and Alfie. But the rest of them, didn't even care, or were super worried. Everyone left so the crowd disappeared quickly. All chatting up about the quiz that they should be taking in the evening.

* * *

Nina went to try to look around the school, while looking at the map at the same time. Only to bump into someone... Mick Campbell, even though they weren't close friends, Mick recognized her immediately. "Nina?!" the blonde boy smiled.

"Mick?!" she said surprised. Even though she had left for a year, Mick had been gone longer, after all. "Where have you been?"

"Australia! But, I heard about this college and the chances. How about you?"

"I've been in America... taking care of my Gran.."

Nina didn't want to tell him about the Chosen One-Osirian situation. That would've caused way too much trouble. "Oh, I understand, mind if we have a walk?" he asked politely. "Sure..." she said. Maybe this will take her mind off of Fabian, she thought. Both students left and walked around the campus, sharing a small talk and such.

* * *

Fabian had seen this scene, with Mick and Nina. For some reason, he had that pain, the sensation again. Only until Mara came up to him. "Let's go to look at the school!" she said, following his gaze to Mick and Nina. He nodded and wrapped his arm around Mara. "Yeah..." Then they walked into another direction.

* * *

Amber had been watching this all. Mick and Nina. Mara and Fabian. This wasn't right. This wasn't the couples she left behind. It looks like she wasted her time with those scrapbooks, but, she wasn't planning on throwing them away. She would certainly not give up on this. She HAD to fix Fabina, one way or another. ASAP! Then she realized, she would need some help. And that's when she spotted the rest of the Anubians in the hallways together. She marched up to them and said, "I need your help." All the Anubians stared at her as she explained the plan, most of them stood there with a 'Are you serious?' face. Most of them left with their respective boyfriend/girlfriend or friends, muttering something about homework and being busy. But there were some people who didn't look at her like she was crazy. Who didn't walk off with the others. Willow and Alfie stayed behind because, they sort of, well, understood. Amber was disappointed, but Willow and Alfie were still there. "So..." Alfie started. "You guys are going to help me?" Amber asked in a pleading voice as they both nodded.

* * *

Patricia was trying to hide from Eddie. Since they haven't broken up since high school, she didn't want to mess it up again. She's been going around the halls, just hiding from him. The blonde American wondered where his girlfriend was. Has she been... hiding? Lately, it was still confusing, did he do something wrong? Was something else happening? Patricia saw him around the corner so, she tried to walk faster, but in her heeled boots, that didn't work out so much. Including her boyfriend to see her just in time. The boy approaches her to wrap his arms around her. "Found you." he smirked. He misses having her close for sure, not to mention her British accent. "Hi.." she said, not in her usual, 'yacking' voice. It was a lot more quieter.. it sounded like something was wrong. And then he worried. "You okay Yacker?" He knew that voice... the same voice she used to break up with him indeed. "Yeah, I'm fine.." she said back. Patricia didn't want to mess this relationship up again. So, she had to stay quiet, as un-Patricia it might be, she had to do it. For the sake of her and Eddie. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay..." he answered still unsure. There was something going on, but Patricia could be really stubborn sometimes. He just pulled away from her before taking her hand, he was actually going to spend time with her. Maybe she would admit what's wrong. "Where are we going..?" she asked nervously. Patricia Williamson never gets nervous, until now. He laughed at her. "No insults yet? Surprising Yacker, surprising." As they walked around, still unsure about where they were going. "Oh shut-" Patricia said. She wanted to insult him, but, if it means being a better person/girlfriend, she won't do it. Now he was confused. "C'mon, let it out. Is it a new insult?" he smiled. "No, I was going to say.. shut the.. door!" she said pointing at the exit. Wow, now she's talking like Fabian? Where is this going?! "Patricia," Now he called her by her real name. "that door was closed." he explained and made them both stop walking by standing in front of her. "Okay, now, what's going on?"

"Nothing.." she said. If there was one thing Joy and Amber lectured her about was being a better girlfriend. "Tell me..." he insisted calmly, not wanting to make her explode and randomly storm out very Patricia-like. "I can't.." Patricia said back. If she admitted it, then she would look, not like herself. And that's not what she intends to do anymore. He almost facepalmed. "Okay, so you're not gonna tell me? No more secrets, remember?" Maybe that could work... Patricia knew that this would come up. She didn't want to keep secrets from him though! So, she just stayed, silent. He wouldn't give up yet, he wanted to hear an insult at least, so he looked her in the eye, waiting for an answer. "They want me to change." He sighed, "Why should you?" He perfectly knew she didn't have to change, she is the best just the way she is. "I'm not a good person." she said. "I push people around. I act like I'm Miss Too-Cool-For-School." He kind of frowned. "Who got that into your head?! You're... perfect, just the way you are. Who cares what the others say?!" he reassured her. "Oh, stop saying cheesy Bruno Mars lyrics.." she said, while smiling for the first time since she left her room. Patricia wasn't the romantic type, so, this is all strange to her, in a good way.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if Patricia wasn't so Patricia in this chapter, we just wanted a cute Peddie scene. :P Make sure you look out for chapter 3 Later :')

xx The Hashtag Queen aka Rachie


End file.
